Angel
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request from DisneyFan2002. In this one the gang meet a new friend called Angel who is a starfish. She got lost in the storm that everyone got lost in. They end up hanging out a lot for several days. What kind of adventures do they have? Enjoy :) Ps. Thank you DisneyFan2002 for letting me use your oc.


One day while swimming around, the gang gets stuck in a storm where they hold on tight behind a big rock when they hear a scream of help. They take a chance when the wind dies down and goes looking for the scream of help.

"There!" says Dory.

She points at a starfish barely hanging onto the rock with her suction cups on her hands and feet. Charlie and Marlin work there way over through the winds, when they get there they help the starfish over to the others where they hide behind some rocks until the storm is over then go on home. The starfish calms down they see that she is peach with beautiful turquoise eyes.

"T-thank you, last time I leave home before a bad storm," says the starfish.

"It's no problem, I'm Charlie, this is my wife Jenny, my daughter Dory, her friends Marlin his son Nemo, Destiny, Bailey, and Hank," says Charlie.

"What's your name sweetie?" asks Jenny.

"Angel," says Angel.

"Angel, what a beautiful name," says Jenny.

"Thank you," says Angel, blushing.

"Where are you from?" asks Marlin.

"Past the reefs over by the rocks where you found me," says Angel.

"That's a far swim," says Nemo.

"I am use to it, it's nice and relaxing usually," says Angel.

"What's it like?" asks Dory.

"It's beautiful lots of flowers around but it's easy to miss a lot of people go toward the jellyfish," says Angel.

"Woooow," says everyone.

"Well,I have an idea why not hang out with us today and the next time you are in town? That way you can have fun with some new friends?" asks Dory.

"R-really?" asks Angel.

"Yeah!" agrees everyone.

"Wow, thank you," says Angel.

"No problem," says everyone.

They show her around on places she wouldn't see before then show her the plants that the kids helped revived. They also show her the drop off and other field trip places that the teacher Mr. Ray sends the kids too. They also show her the park where they played. They played tag, hide and go seek and the parents showed the kids a new game: red rover. When the kids played the adults were very gentle. Angel had a lot of fun, they knew she couldn't exactly play jump rope so they did things that she could do. After awhile they help her get what she needs and helping her home. The next day, Angel invites them to her house they let her show them around her place it is surrounded by corals and beautiful sea plants. Everyone is astonished by the look of it.

"Wow.." says Nemo.

"This is beautiful," says Dory.

"Very," says Destiny and Jenny.

"I like it *Sneeze* sorry, allergies are awful," says Bailey.

"That's okay," says Angel.

"You like a lot of flowers, kid," says Hank.

"Yup! They are so beautiful," says Angel.

"Well you are surrounded by beautiful plants," says Charlie.

"Thank you," says Angel. "I really love them,"

"That's great," says Marlin.

"Come on there's more plants for you to see," says Angel.

She shows them all around her place and a little way away even further than she has been they find an underwater river where they play there for hours. They have never seen an underwater river before so they want to explore it. They find it goes long ways and has some plants downstream. They enjoy every minute at the river until they get hungry. Angel gets food for everyone and they have a lot of fun with a lot of laughs. The gang even spend the night with Angel before leaving early tomorrow as Nemo has school. No one can wait until the next time they get to hang out together. They even make plans for the next few days together. Where they play at the river, away from Lucinda's place, the pirate ship, the jellyfish and taking a trip on the EAC where Angel meets Squirt and Crush. Dory even takes her to her Fish are friends not food meeting. She was scared of the sharks at first until she found out how friendly they are. The three sharks adore Angel a lot and invite her to the next meeting. Bruce, Chum, and Anchor even make sure the girls get home safe.

"See you all again sometime!" says Angel.

"See you again!" says Bruce, Chum, Anchor, and Dory.

Angel smiles watching her three new friends and Dory swim off home. She had fun this week and can't wait for the next time.

The end


End file.
